Inuyasha and the mystical river
by Kagsinu
Summary: Just read the damn thing lol
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Inuyasha: Quick stay behind me Kagome or you will get hurt

Kagome: INUYASHA, Kagome yells

Mishu: It doesn't matter where you go I will destroy you all one by one

Inuyasha: Not while I'm still standing

Inuyasha: you got no change DEEEEMON

(Inuyasha attacks)

Inuyasha attacks the demon, the demon Mishu had got his arm severed and had grown back without any trouble. Inuyasha and the others were in shock …

Miroku's thought's ' so he has the power to re-grow limbs this will be a very interesting battle indeed….

Sango speaking her mind I wonder how Inuyasha will get out of this one

Shippo INUYASHA GET OUT OF THERE

Inuyasha replied SHUT UP and watch how it is done…..Inuyasha held his Tetsusaiga and used the might powerful wind scar against Mishu….

The demon was destroyed within minutes…

Kagome retrieved the piece of the sacred jewel shard from the demon who quickly shimmered away into the air…

Not long after…

The group carried on with their journey…as they were walking

They found a river it seemed like an ordinary river it was sparkling with the bright sunlight just like any other river you come across…

Without any thought Inuyasha went into the water to wash the blood off his kimono

Kagome started to tell Inuyasha that he should not do that because she could feel a strange kind of power…..before she could say anything Inuyasha turned human

HUMAN? In the middle of the day…?

Kagome and the rest were very confused and amazed, they did not know how it happened until Kagome's curiosity over whelmed her she than touched the water as well, than two black ears ended up on her own head as she had seen in her own reflection

As soon as she had put her own hand out of the water, her ears disappeared and back to normal again….

Inuyasha soon jumped out but took a while for him to turn back to normal because of the remaining water that was on him

Miroku thought it was very interesting and has heard of a river such as this it is called Mystic river of dreams and fear and no one has really seen it but had only heard about it from a mysterious goddess called Izanami who protects it and lure people in to sort out personal problems…..Than Miroku started to wonder where the goddess might be and why she has not appeared yet….as they were deep in thought while walking along by the mystic river they had seen a portal that glowed….kagome had got close enough and had

heard a mysterious voice on the other side calling for help….. Kagome signed and said while running oh my gosh someone is in there and ran straight in without any second thought…

''KAGOME'' Inuyasha said he went right after her but got knocked back because of a magical barrier that was protecting the portal

Inuyasha had tried to barge his way threw the barrier without caring if had gotten hurt….Miroku had made a great idea

Miroku: Inuyasha if you cannot get in the portal being a half demon why not walk in the water and than enter the portal

Inuyasha looked at Miroku with a dull look

Inuyasha: do you think it will work?

Sango: it would not hurt to try

Shippo: Go on Inuyasha HURRY UP kagome might be endanger

Inuyasha: SHUT UP you little runt, don't you think I know that

Inuyasha: I also do not want to be a human either you know

Inuyasha slowly got into the water and turned into a human again…..

Inuyasha with a big breathe in…..here goes nothing….

Inuyasha disappears into the portal

Miroku…Ohhh I knew that would work

Sango: Don't you just know everything -.-

Miroku: (Being full of himself) I know, I am the greatest

Shippo: ohhh you guys what are we going to do now…?

Miroku: (Miroku tired) well I am not going in there….I'm sure they can handle it themselves (lying on the ground)

Sango: We have to try and help somehow we can't just stay here and do nothing…

Shippo: yeah Miroku we have to do something

Miroku: Those two need to work these out anyway if we barge in there we might interrupt them doing something that they do not want us to see

Inuyasha being human and all Kagome will get emotional and probley wouldn't want us to witness whatever will happen…

Sango: Miroku you say that there was a goddess who protected this mystic river, did you not…?

Miroku: Yes

Sango: well what if the goddess was in there and that who Kagome had heard crying out for help don't you think we should help her at least…...

Miroku: 0_o Sango you are very right we must go and help Inuyasha and Kagome who knows what they are goin through now

Miroku soon bounced up and grabbed Sango by the hand and jumped in the portal

Shippo tried to go through the portal but had been knocked back also

He panicked for a while

Shippo: OH NO WHAT AM I GOING TO DO :''(

Shippo's thoughts thinking about what Miroku had said to Inuyasha ( If you cannot go in has a demon, jump into the water to turn human)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shippo: OHHH I hope I don't turn into a human. Shippo jumped into the water and went through the portal…..Miroku and Sango looked at Shippo weirdly….

Miroku: OHHH Shippo you look so cute

Sango: Shippo wh…why are you ….

Shippo tried to look at his hands but had none to look at he had paws

Without Shippo noticing he had turned into a normal fox

Shippo: shouldn't have said anything, I'd rather be a human than this OHHH!

Sango: But Shippo that's what you really are a fox-demon, your just a regular fox that's all I'm sure went this is all over you will be yourself again…

Remember when Kagome touched the water and removed her hand from the water she turned back to normal again….

Sango and Miroku were wondering why they had not changed or looked any differently…

Miroku had not changed as Sango and had seen another portal….he had seen 3 children playing…

He went towards the portal and Sango looked at him curiously as he had heard Sango's voice with worry he looked at her and turned back and the portal was gone

…..

As Miroku, Sango and Shippo were still walking they had seen Inuyasha in the far distance fighting…. They had all found him fighting with no one at all and had assumed that Kagome had died and he had gone insane…..

Miroku interrupted Inuyasha in what he had seemed to be a fight…Miroku had tried to tell Inuyasha that no one was there and he is just imagining it… Inuyasha looked back at what he had thought was his opponent and had seen nothing…

He explained that it felt real…

Miroku: I believe you Inuyasha, this is no ordinary place, I believe that it is a place of what we imagine in our own minds and appears right in front of your own eyes

…What was it that you feared Inuyasha…?

Inuyasha: I thou…..I thought that the demon I was fighting had killed Kagome…..I believed it so much I lost control of what I had believed in… I should have known that Kagome would not have been killed so easily….she is stronger than that….

I just didn't know what to think when I….

Miroku: It is alright Inuyasha…..we would also react in a violent way also….

Sango: We should be looking for Kagome she shouldn't be far…

Shippo: KAGOME, KAGOME where are you?

ARE YOU ALRIGHT…..KAGOME!

Sango: How big is this place…..and why has no human tell anyone about it?

Miroku: Who knows what human's would do, humans can be so paranoid they might think that it is a cursed place for people to die in….also it should be kept in secret from all demons or they might take advantage…..

Sango: You do make a good point…..Lets hurry and find what is going on

Shippo: Yeah Miroku we need to find Kagome…

Inuyasha: I don't care about this place anymore….I AM GOING TO DESTROY THIS PLACE AARRRGGGHHHH…

Inuyasha held out the Tetseiga, but Inuyasha had forgotten that he is human and cannot make the sword transform into its full power…

OR (even though Inuyasha is human he can still transform the Tetseiga)

Miroku: It seems you cannot transform the tetseiga, this is very interesting…..Inuyasha? Do you fear being human or is it within your desire to be human so you can be with Kagome…?

Inuyasha: WHAT? Of course I do not want to be a human…who would want to…they are weak and helpless…

Miroku: So you are trying to say that you do not want to be human, because if you are you will be too weak and helpless to not protect Kagome, is that right?

Inuyasha: You don't know what you are talking about Miroku…

Miroku's thoughts – always in denial Inuyasha…

Miroku: Alright than Inuyasha can you see a portal anywhere

Inuyasha: What? No!

Miroku: Concentrate. Look very carefully Inuyasha…

Inuyasha looked around until he found a portal…

Inuyasha: Over there…

Miroku: What do you see?

Inuyasha: The same thing I saw earlier….Its Kagome a demon is killing her

Inuyasha is frustrated of the thought of Kagome dying…

Shippo: What Kagome is going to die…? But I don't see anything…

Miroku: Of course not Shippo…only Inuyasha can…

Miroku: Inuyasha you must enter the portal and need to face your fear

Inuyasha: Fear? I am not afraid of anything!

Miroku: Obviously you are and that is Kagome being in danger…

You must enter the portal in your human state….you would have no chose Inuyasha

Inuyasha crumbled to the ground hopelessly…. I can't…I can't protect her like this she will die and it will be my fault….

Inuyasha punched the ground defensively

Sango: Inuyasha you must try… as Miroku said earlier human's are sent here to work out their own personal problems…this might be your personal problem…you have to enter the portal and face your fear…

Miroku's thought's ….I have forgotten about that…good one Sango

Miroku: Yes Inuyasha she is right….hurry before it is too late…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1

Inuyasha: Quick stay behind me Kagome or you will get hurt

Kagome: INUYASHA, Kagome yells

Mishu: It doesn't matter where you go I will destroy you all one by one

Inuyasha: Not while I'm still standing

Inuyasha: you got no change DEEEEMON

(Inuyasha attacks)

Inuyasha attacks the demon, the demon Mishu had got his arm severed and had grown back without any trouble. Inuyasha and the others were in shock …

Miroku's thought's ' so he has the power to re-grow limbs this will be a very interesting battle indeed….

Sango speaking her mind I wonder how Inuyasha will get out of this one

Shippo INUYASHA GET OUT OF THERE

Inuyasha replied SHUT UP and watch how it is done…..Inuyasha held his Tetsusaiga and used the might powerful wind scar against Mishu….

The demon was destroyed within minutes…

Kagome retrieved the piece of the sacred jewel shard from the demon who quickly shimmered away into the air…

Not long after…

The group carried on with their journey…as they were walking

They found a river it seemed like an ordinary river it was sparkling with the bright sunlight just like any other river you come across…

Without any thought Inuyasha went into the water to wash the blood off his kimono

Kagome started to tell Inuyasha that he should not do that because she could feel a strange kind of power…..before she could say anything Inuyasha turned human

HUMAN? In the middle of the day…?

Kagome and the rest were very confused and amazed, they did not know how it happened until Kagome's curiosity over whelmed her she than touched the water as well, than two black ears ended up on her own head as she had seen in her own reflection

As soon as she had put her own hand out of the water, her ears disappeared and back to normal again….

Inuyasha soon jumped out but took a while for him to turn back to normal because of the remaining water that was on him

Miroku thought it was very interesting and has heard of a river such as this it is called Mystic river of dreams and fear and no one has really seen it but had only heard about it from a mysterious goddess called Izanami who protects it and lure people in to sort out personal problems…..Than Miroku started to wonder where the goddess might be and why she has not appeared yet….as they were deep in thought while walking along by the mystic river they had seen a portal that glowed….kagome had got close enough and had

heard a mysterious voice on the other side calling for help….. Kagome signed and said while running oh my gosh someone is in there and ran straight in without any second thought…

''KAGOME'' Inuyasha said he went right after her but got knocked back because of a magical barrier that was protecting the portal

Inuyasha had tried to barge his way threw the barrier without caring if had gotten hurt….Miroku had made a great idea

Miroku: Inuyasha if you cannot get in the portal being a half demon why not walk in the water and than enter the portal

Inuyasha looked at Miroku with a dull look

Inuyasha: do you think it will work?

Sango: it would not hurt to try

Shippo: Go on Inuyasha HURRY UP kagome might be endanger

Inuyasha: SHUT UP you little runt, don't you think I know that

Inuyasha: I also do not want to be a human either you know

Inuyasha slowly got into the water and turned into a human again…..

Inuyasha with a big breathe in…..here goes nothing….

Inuyasha disappears into the portal

Miroku…Ohhh I knew that would work

Sango: Don't you just know everything -.-

Miroku: (Being full of himself) I know, I am the greatest

Shippo: ohhh you guys what are we going to do now…?

Miroku: (Miroku tired) well I am not going in there….I'm sure they can handle it themselves (lying on the ground)

Sango: We have to try and help somehow we can't just stay here and do nothing…

Shippo: yeah Miroku we have to do something

Miroku: Those two need to work these out anyway if we barge in there we might interrupt them doing something that they do not want us to see

Inuyasha being human and all Kagome will get emotional and probley wouldn't want us to witness whatever will happen…

Sango: Miroku you say that there was a goddess who protected this mystic river, did you not…?

Miroku: Yes

Sango: well what if the goddess was in there and that who Kagome had heard crying out for help don't you think we should help her at least…...

Miroku: 0_o Sango you are very right we must go and help Inuyasha and Kagome who knows what they are goin through now

Miroku soon bounced up and grabbed Sango by the hand and jumped in the portal

Shippo tried to go through the portal but had been knocked back also

He panicked for a while

Shippo: OH NO WHAT AM I GOING TO DO :''(

Shippo's thoughts thinking about what Miroku had said to Inuyasha ( If you cannot go in has a demon, jump into the water to turn human)

Chapter 2

Shippo: OHHH I hope I don't turn into a human. Shippo jumped into the water and went through the portal…..Miroku and Sango looked at Shippo weirdly….

Miroku: OHHH Shippo you look so cute

Sango: Shippo wh…why are you ….

Shippo tried to look at his hands but had none to look at he had paws

Without Shippo noticing he had turned into a normal fox

Shippo: shouldn't have said anything, I'd rather be a human than this OHHH!

Sango: But Shippo that's what you really are a fox-demon, your just a regular fox that's all I'm sure went this is all over you will be yourself again…

Remember when Kagome touched the water and removed her hand from the water she turned back to normal again….

Sango and Miroku were wondering why they had not changed or looked any differently…

Miroku had not changed as Sango and had seen another portal….he had seen 3 children playing…

He went towards the portal and Sango looked at him curiously as he had heard Sango's voice with worry he looked at her and turned back and the portal was gone

…..

As Miroku, Sango and Shippo were still walking they had seen Inuyasha in the far distance fighting…. They had all found him fighting with no one at all and had assumed that Kagome had died and he had gone insane…..

Miroku interrupted Inuyasha in what he had seemed to be a fight…Miroku had tried to tell Inuyasha that no one was there and he is just imagining it… Inuyasha looked back at what he had thought was his opponent and had seen nothing…

He explained that it felt real…

Miroku: I believe you Inuyasha, this is no ordinary place, I believe that it is a place of what we imagine in our own minds and appears right in front of your own eyes

…What was it that you feared Inuyasha…?

Inuyasha: I thou…..I thought that the demon I was fighting had killed Kagome…..I believed it so much I lost control of what I had believed in… I should have known that Kagome would not have been killed so easily….she is stronger than that….

I just didn't know what to think when I….

Miroku: It is alright Inuyasha…..we would also react in a violent way also….

Sango: We should be looking for Kagome she shouldn't be far…

Shippo: KAGOME, KAGOME where are you?

ARE YOU ALRIGHT…..KAGOME!

Sango: How big is this place…..and why has no human tell anyone about it?

Miroku: Who knows what human's would do, humans can be so paranoid they might think that it is a cursed place for people to die in….also it should be kept in secret from all demons or they might take advantage…..

Sango: You do make a good point…..Lets hurry and find what is going on

Shippo: Yeah Miroku we need to find Kagome…

Inuyasha: I don't care about this place anymore….I AM GOING TO DESTROY THIS PLACE AARRRGGGHHHH…

Inuyasha held out the Tetseiga, but Inuyasha had forgotten that he is human and cannot make the sword transform into its full power…

OR (even though Inuyasha is human he can still transform the Tetseiga)

Miroku: It seems you cannot transform the tetseiga, this is very interesting…..Inuyasha? Do you fear being human or is it within your desire to be human so you can be with Kagome…?

Inuyasha: WHAT? Of course I do not want to be a human…who would want to…they are weak and helpless…

Miroku: So you are trying to say that you do not want to be human, because if you are you will be too weak and helpless to not protect Kagome, is that right?

Inuyasha: You don't know what you are talking about Miroku…

Miroku's thoughts – always in denial Inuyasha…

Miroku: Alright than Inuyasha can you see a portal anywhere

Inuyasha: What? No!

Miroku: Concentrate. Look very carefully Inuyasha…

Inuyasha looked around until he found a portal…

Inuyasha: Over there…

Miroku: What do you see?

Inuyasha: The same thing I saw earlier….Its Kagome a demon is killing her

Inuyasha is frustrated of the thought of Kagome dying…

Shippo: What Kagome is going to die…? But I don't see anything…

Miroku: Of course not Shippo…only Inuyasha can…

Miroku: Inuyasha you must enter the portal and need to face your fear

Inuyasha: Fear? I am not afraid of anything!

Miroku: Obviously you are and that is Kagome being in danger…

You must enter the portal in your human state….you would have no chose Inuyasha 

Inuyasha crumbled to the ground hopelessly…. I can't…I can't protect her like this she will die and it will be my fault….

Inuyasha punched the ground defensively

Sango: Inuyasha you must try… as Miroku said earlier human's are sent here to work out their own personal problems…this might be your personal problem…you have to enter the portal and face your fear…

Miroku's thought's ….I have forgotten about that…good one Sango

Miroku: Yes Inuyasha she is right….hurry before it is too late…

Chapter 3

Inuyasha got up from the ground and went into the portal with blind anger…

Before he had entered the portal Inuyasha had only seen a bright soul collector crushing her…as soon as he had entered the portal he had seen the demons form and was Kikyo

Inuyasha was in shock

Kagome barely unconscious

Inuyasha: Ki…Kikyo what are you doing with Kagome…?

Kikyo: I am trying to get rid of her so that she does not get in the way of our love anymore… she is trying to keep you all to herself…

Inuyasha: Kikyo…. Don't do this….this isn't you….

Kikyo: This is the only way; we can be together Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: NO NOT LIKE THIS…..I WONT LET YOU HURT KAGOME

Kikyo: you rather be with her than I…Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Listen Kikyo… I have loved you for many years and I have not seen you like this and now you are not the person who I fell in love with anymore and being with Kagome has changed my life completely, I….I do not love you anymore Kikyo… I do not love who you have become…

I have made my final decision Kikyo…What do you mean by that Inuyasha…(long pause)…I do not love you…Kikyo, I am sorry

Slowly Kikyo's face started to crack…

Kikyo: No, you still love me as I love you Inuyasha

Inuyasha: No Kikyo

Inuyasha looked down to the ground

Kikyo knew that she was slowly withering away and quickly began to crush Kagome even more with her strong grip

Kagome screams

Inuyasha: KAGOME…

Kikyo: If I cannot have you Inuyasha, Kagome will not either…

Inuyasha jumped up onto Kikyo's long white demon body, waved his tetseiga, and stabbed Kikyo in the chest…

Kikyo slowly shimmered into a million white pieces…

Just in time Inuyasha caught Kagome and held her in his arms. As soon as they landed gracefully on the ground, he had tried to get her to regain unconsciousness

Inuyasha: Kagome…..Kagome are you alright…

Kagome: Inuyasha…? Kagome opened her eyes just a little and fainted again….

Inuyasha: I am so sorry Kagome…..Kikyo is gone now she will never return again I have made my final decision…Kagome….I…..I lo…..

Inuyasha saw a bright light from whence he came and appeared on the ground in front of Miroku, Sango and Shippo….

They looked at Inuyasha very suspiciously and wondered what had happened in the portal

Inuyasha finishing what he had said in the portal

Inuyasha: ve you

Shippo jumped on Inuyasha's lamp and asked what had happened….

Sango and Miroku waited for Inuyasha to reply…

Inuyasha: Well I saved Kagome….

Shippo: Kagome? Where is she…?

Miroku: That was not really Kagome who he had saved Shippo…

Shippo confused….Well than who was it than?

Miroku: it was Inuyasha's fear of Kagome endanger while he is human…

Shippo: OH now I understand Miroku…

Sango: What were you saying when you came out of the portal Inuyasha…you said something about ve you?

Inuyasha's thought's…..what ends with ve you…? AAHH I don't know…

I didn't say anything….just mumbling to myself….

Inuyasha: come on we had better find Kagome….

Inuyasha walked off….

As Inuyasha was walking Miroku and Sango knew something happened in the portal that was very strange for Inuyasha to glare at the ground while in his own world…

Inuyasha's thought's…..What had just happened in that portal….i cant believe that I felt so much about Kagome…..that even I Lo…hmmm nah I am a human right now and this place must be making me vulnerable or something I just have to be my old self again and I will be back to normal…..

Miroku: Inuyasha you must have worked everything out in that portal you seem different….

Sango: Yes Inuyasha I agree with Miroku…you do seem different

Inuyasha's thoughts…..Different? What do they mean by different?

Miroku: Well what did you and Kagome do when you destroyed the demon that was harming Kagome… Inuyasha went pink in the face and turned his head away before they noticed…

Inuyasha: nothing happened she was conscious….

He looked up into the blank sky within the Mystical place and thought about Kikyo

Inuyasha's thought's…(flash back)…Kikyo I do not love you anymore I have made my decision…

I did not know how I felt….i was confused…but seeing Kagome almost being killed by Kikyo….I just….I don't know…The adrenalin in me spilt out like the wind

I know that it was not real but my feelings were real, my words were real….when I see Kikyo…The real Kikyo I must confront her….she must know…that I do not want her, I do not love her, and no not want to see her again….

All this time Kagome has always been there and I have never returned that feeling back…I guess when I saw in love with Kikyo it felt wrong to have that same kind of feelings with Kagome…It would have felt wrong…Now I know what I want, it will be less confusing for me and for Kagome…

When she had told me how she felt at the well….

(Flash back, Kagome speaking)….Kikyo and I are completely different people but I do understand one feeling Kikyo has, something that we share were alike in the same desire to be with you…

Inuyasha's thoughts Than after she realized they shared the same desire to be with me she felt better and what did I do…I did nothing…I had no answer to give her…Grrrr…I am such an idiot…

But after seeing Kikyo wanting to kill Kagome, I couldn't bare the feeling that she was going to be killed right in front of me…it just made my decision much easier…Even though I knew Kikyo had change...I still wanted to believe that she didn't…I was so blind, but now I can finally see…

I did not relies how ruthless Kikyo was with Kagome when I am not around…And than I finally saw that Kikyo is not the same…I was not going to let Kikyo kill Kagome….

Miroku and Sango let Inuyasha catch up with his thoughts…

They did not want to bother him at all… Shippo was still curious where Kagome might be until he found Kagome chained up, in the foggy distance…

Shippo: YOU GUYS, Kagome is over there in the distance… They all ran and saw Kagome she had scratches all over her arms and legs….it was not an illusion everyone saw her…..further away from Kagome was a demon holding the goddess captive, also chained up to a rocky bolder…..

The demon appeared to have trapped the goddess to gain the power of the Mystic River to have whatever his heart desires, he wanted to make it his own but cannot with the goddess around…..But the only thing that he cannot see is the Mystic place and river is only an illusion but refuses to listen to reason…he believes in it so much that he wishes to make it his own and make his dreams come true for the rest of his life….he was consumed by greed and won't be reasoned with…..

Sango: Now I see your point Miroku, this is a place not meant for demon's at all…

Miroku: Such beauty…Miroku speaking his mind…

Sango: Oh no he is at it again

Shippo: When will it end?

Miroku: We have no idea what this demon is capable of and not sure if I can use my wind tunnel to help therefore…We have to make a distraction so we can get close enough to the goddess Izanami and Kagome…..

Without Inuyasha not wanting to be involved of Miroku's plan…Inuyasha pounced from their hiding spot and yelled at the demon to set Kagome and the goddess free…..

…..

Kagome: Inuyasha you're here…So are you Sango, Miroku and shippo…

Shippo: Oh Kagome are you all right…

Kagome: Yes Shippo I am all right…

Continuing…

Raijin: And how are you, a mere human is going to defeat the great Raijin

Raijin: I am the demon of perception…

Inuyasha: A demon…you look like a human to me…Unless it's this damn place…

Inuyasha: So that's how you tricked the goddess in allowing you to come here…

You must have soaked yourself in water to look like a human…..than how are you more superior than me when you yourself is human…

Raijin: Think again fool…

The demon Raijin turned into his true form and now has the upper hand….

Inuyasha: Bu….but how…..how did you allow yourself to transform…?

Raijin: ENOUGH… I am not going to answer you….

Raijin attacked Inuyasha with a swoop…Inuyasha tried to dodge his attack but didn't move as fast as he did…..Inuyasha hit the ground and got back up with difficulty….

Inuyasha: Damn you…You filthy demon…

Raijin: This fight will not take long…

As Inuyasha was struggling to fight Raijin…Miroku saw how much he needed help and left Sango and Shippo to help Kagome and the goddess…

Miroku: Inuyasha are you all right…?

Chapter 4

Inuyasha: one hit won't knock me down…

Miroku: Inuyasha is it possible for you to turn into your real form…

Inuyasha: I don't know I haven't really tried…

Miroku: This must have something to do with the portal and this whole thing together…now that you have faced your fears you must think about what you really want and that is to be in your true form and to end this unfortunate event…

Inuyasha: All right, let me try…

Inuyasha closed his eyes gently and thought about what he really wanted and that is to be a half-demon again…a few minutes later…Inuyasha's form started to slowly appear after a magnificent glow shining off of his body…

The demon Raijin was amazed by Inuyasha's transformation….

Raijin: You are a demon. Even if so it is impossible to transform…what trickery is this?

Inuyasha: Well as you can see, it is not a trick…

Raijin: Oh I see you are only a half demon ha-ha…

Inuyasha running towards Raijin with anger…

Inuyasha: YOU'RE FINISHED…

Inuyasha attacked Raijin with his Tetsusaiga …after the Tetsusaiga also transformed into its full power….but the Tetsusaiga did not work…

Raijin was wearing a necklace….that lifted up from his neck in mid air to protect him from the power of the Tetsusaiga …

Miroku realized this and told Inuyasha right away

Miroku: Inuyasha that necklace Raijin is wearing….Its protecting him you must destroy it…

Goddess Izanami: No do not destroy it…that necklace holds my powers, that necklace truly belongs to me…

Miroku: I see… Inuyasha you must not destroy the necklace…  
>Inuyasha: (Yelling at Miroku) I CAN HEAR HER …IM NOT DEAF…<p>

Miroku patted his head….Sorry Inuyasha he…

Inuyasha: All right demon, give up now and I will spear your life…

Raijin: With the Goddess's necklace protecting me I have no intensions surrendering to a mere half demon like you…You will be the one who will die by my bear hands…

Raijin attacked Inuyasha…he magically made a large sword appear in his own hand…

Inuyasha thinking how he got it and defended himself at the same time CLANG as the Tetsusaiga and Raijin's weapon forcibly clashed together…The pressure of both the weapons had Inuyasha and Raijin pushed back from one another…

Raijin: Not bad…but that will not be enough to defeat me ha-ha-ha…

FINALLY…

Sango used her Hiraikotsu to help Kagome and the goddess from the chains…

Kagome was back on her feet again...along with the goddess…

(Inuyasha continuing) Inuyasha: I am just warming up…

Kagome: Inuyasha are you all right…

Inuyasha: I am fine…did he do anything to you Kagome?

Kagome: he knocked me unconscious and before I knew it he had me in chains…HEY YOU…Raijin looked at Kagome….INUYASHA WILL GET YOU FOR THIS

Inuyasha: You seem over confident Kagome (Inuyasha giving Kagome that weird look)

Raijin: Inuyasha? So you are Inuyasha….

Inuyasha: What of it demon….

Raijin Never mind….

(Miroku thinking)… If I grab the necklace while Inuyasha distract him by attacking, I can get it than Raijin can be his true form….I hope…

Inuyasha ran in quickly without thinking….Without knowing Miroku slipped in...

(In slow motion) as Raijin was falling to avoid the Tetsusaiga from hitting him…Miroku got a hold of the Necklace swiping it from Raijin's neck… Inuyasha tried to finished his attempt in killing Raijin but had tricked him as well and using Iron reaver soul stealer and just hit him than jumped back…

Raijin was dripping in blood from his stomach…When Inuyasha saw Miroku holing the necklace…Raijin did not turn back into human, he stayed the way he was…

Miroku: Wh…why are you not human I have got the necklace from your neck…

Raijin: You fool….I am not human…I am a demon …Can you not see..

Inuyasha: How were you able to cross over the portal with the goddess around…

Raijin: With many of my other powers, I have the power to be whom ever I want…therefore had tricked the goddess for bringing me here…

Miroku: You would have got rejected from the portal… how did you enter…?

I was running away from a demon who was in a baboon mask…he wanted me to do his bidding but I did not accept…he came after me with a swarm of insects but were too many, therefore I ran away…than I fell in the mystic river and had gotten wet…the goddess had seen me after I had gotten out and away from the river and assumed I was human as I had disguised myself as a human from the demon…the goddess Izanami was kind enough to help me with my problem and brought me here and as soon as I had entered the portal… I found a portal that had showed my desire…the goddess saw what I wanted and had tried to cast me out with her necklace and knew I must have her power and without her expecting it I had turned back to who I really was and stole her necklace to have such a place in my possession…

Miroku: Goddess Izanami how could a demon such as Raijin have gotten the necklace without protecting you…

Goddess Izanami: The necklace, which I possess, does not have a protected barrier around it…it has never been truly purified by a priestess I have been waiting but is not easy to find someone with that kind of power…

Miroku: You are in luck my lady….Kagome is the reincarnated of a priest she can purify your necklace...

Kagome: Yes, I will….

Miroku gave the necklace to Kagome and began to purify it…While Kagome was trying to do that Raijin tried to stop her…By running straight for her….

Inuyasha: Kagome….watch out….

Inuyasha running after Raijin and had just got to him before Raijin could touch Kagome…. Kagome quickly got out of the way in time for Inuyasha to tackle Raijin to the ground and punch him in the face….

Inuyasha: Don't you ever try to do that again….

Goddess Izanami: Oh, I see are Inuyasha and Kagome together….

Miroku: They do have feelings for one another but do not wish to admit it…

Inuyasha in the distance…

Inuyasha: I can hear you from here, you know…

Shippo: That still freaks me out that Inuyasha can hear that far…

Sango: Well he is a dog demon after all, so I guess you would expect that…

Miroku: Very true Sango…

Inuyasha sitting down like a child growling….

He got back up and stood right next to Miroku, Sango and Shippo yelling at them "ARE YOU GUYS DONE NOW" (The three are tiny and Inuyasha is larger) I do want to get this fight over and done with, without you guys bugging the hell out of me…

Inuyasha was very annoyed and transformed his Tetsusaiga …

Inuyasha ran towards Raijin…while Raijin held his own weapon out to defend himself….

Inuyasha held the Tetsusaiga in both his hands and stopped….

Inuyasha: Ready….DIE…..WIND SCAR…..Inuyasha unleashed the swords power…

Kagome had finished purifying the goddess's necklace and gave it to her….

The power of the Tetsusaiga started going towards the others…

Chapter 5

Inuyasha did not know it would go that far and had tried to reach them all in time….The goddess put her necklace on

Goddess Izanami: Stand behind me quickly

The necklace made a barrier around them all and had protected them safely….

Kagome: I am so glad that worked…

Goddess Izanami: You Inuyasha….

Inuyasha looking at them with big eyes….and worried…

Goddess Izanami: If you truly love this young woman, you should not swing your sword around like a toy….

If Kagome did not finish purifying my necklace, we would have all died by your hand…

Kagome blushing

Inuyasha: Now wait a minute I do not….

Goddess Izanami: Silence….And casted Inuyasha out of the Mystic place…

Goddess Izanami: Thank you all for coming to my rescue and thank you Kagome…for purifying my necklace…

Miroku grabbed the goddess's hand….No thank you my lady for saving us all…You are truly powerful and beautiful….

Sango grabbed Miroku by the ear and pulled him back….giving him an evil look

Sango: Give it up Miroku…

Goddess Izanami: Ha-ha, you are too kind Miroku…but you should not show flattery around your lover….

Sango blushing…

Sango: What…?

Miroku: Oh yes you are very right…I am sorry Sango…putting his arms around her and apologizing….

Sango slapped Miroku across the face….

Goddess Izanami: I am truly sorry I thought you both were lover's…

Being in here with humans let me see portals of desire and hate…

Everyone got curious of what she had seen or did see….

Goddess Izanami: Do any of you like to solve your problems while you are still here…It will help…

Miroku: Thanks for the offer but we must be going…. (Miroku waving his hand and smiling)…

Goddess Izanami: Oh please do, for saving my life…

Miroku: I am not afraid of what might happen to me and that is being sucked into my own wind tunnel….

Goddess Izanami: This place is not only about how you might and might not end up…it will also give you, your own experience even if it is not real…you will find the truth in your own desire and fear and no matter how you would look at it, you will always be remembered by those you have helped and by those who you know and love, please all of you remember that…

I do believe that all of you do have everything sorted out but having it bottled up inside and seeing it are two different things…Take it from your friend Inuyasha…The goddess glared at Kagome…..

Kagome gave her a shocked look and a look of interest…

Kagome: "What does she mean by that?''. Is Inuyasha hiding something from me?

Miroku: Please do tell us about Inuyasha…

Goddess Izanami: I do not believe that is a wise decision, your friend does have a bad temper and he will not leave you alone, if I told you…

Sango: Not your concern Miroku… (Giving him a cold stare) - (Miroku) o_0

Miroku: Never mind. Forget that I even mentioned it…

Sango: Sounds like a good idea…

After that short time, they headed back from where they entered…

Inuyasha: What took your time…do you know how long I have been waiting…

Kagome: Sit boy…

BANG Inuyasha went into the ground…

Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha and Shippo started to get ready to leave…

Kagome speaking with the goddess…

Goddess Izanami: He cares about you very much…he will tell you what he has to say in time…and smiled….

Kagome: You think so…?

Goddess Izanami: I know so…Please be safe….

Kagome: mm… Thank you….goodbye…Take care…

Sango, Miroku and Shippo also said their goodbye…Inuyasha walking with his arms crossed and not saying a word….

Thank you once again for helping me… than disappeared into thin air…

12


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Inuyasha: one hit won't knock me down…

Miroku: Inuyasha is it possible for you to turn into your real form…

Inuyasha: I don't know I haven't really tried…

Miroku: This must have something to do with the portal and this whole thing together…now that you have faced your fears you must think about what you really want and that is to be in your true form and to end this unfortunate event…

Inuyasha: All right, let me try…

Inuyasha closed his eyes gently and thought about what he really wanted and that is to be a half-demon again…a few minutes later…Inuyasha's form started to slowly appear after a magnificent glow shining off of his body…

The demon Raijin was amazed by Inuyasha's transformation….

Raijin: You are a demon. Even if so it is impossible to transform…what trickery is this?

Inuyasha: Well as you can see, it is not a trick…

Raijin: Oh I see you are only a half demon ha-ha…

Inuyasha running towards Raijin with anger…

Inuyasha: YOU'RE FINISHED…

Inuyasha attacked Raijin with his Tetsusaiga …after the Tetsusaiga also transformed into its full power….but the Tetsusaiga did not work…

Raijin was wearing a necklace….that lifted up from his neck in mid air to protect him from the power of the Tetsusaiga …

Miroku realized this and told Inuyasha right away

Miroku: Inuyasha that necklace Raijin is wearing….Its protecting him you must destroy it…

Goddess Izanami: No do not destroy it…that necklace holds my powers, that necklace truly belongs to me…

Miroku: I see… Inuyasha you must not destroy the necklace…  
>Inuyasha: (Yelling at Miroku) I CAN HEAR HER …IM NOT DEAF…<p>

Miroku patted his head….Sorry Inuyasha he…

Inuyasha: All right demon, give up now and I will spear your life…

Raijin: With the Goddess's necklace protecting me I have no intensions surrendering to a mere half demon like you…You will be the one who will die by my bear hands…

Raijin attacked Inuyasha…he magically made a large sword appear in his own hand…

Inuyasha thinking how he got it and defended himself at the same time CLANG as the Tetsusaiga and Raijin's weapon forcibly clashed together…The pressure of both the weapons had Inuyasha and Raijin pushed back from one another…

Raijin: Not bad…but that will not be enough to defeat me ha-ha-ha…

FINALLY…

Sango used her Hiraikotsu to help Kagome and the goddess from the chains…

Kagome was back on her feet again...along with the goddess…

(Inuyasha continuing) Inuyasha: I am just warming up…

Kagome: Inuyasha are you all right…

Inuyasha: I am fine…did he do anything to you Kagome?

Kagome: he knocked me unconscious and before I knew it he had me in chains…HEY YOU…Raijin looked at Kagome….INUYASHA WILL GET YOU FOR THIS

Inuyasha: You seem over confident Kagome (Inuyasha giving Kagome that weird look)

Raijin: Inuyasha? So you are Inuyasha….

Inuyasha: What of it demon….

Raijin Never mind….

(Miroku thinking)… If I grab the necklace while Inuyasha distract him by attacking, I can get it than Raijin can be his true form….I hope…

Inuyasha ran in quickly without thinking….Without knowing Miroku slipped in...

(In slow motion) as Raijin was falling to avoid the Tetsusaiga from hitting him…Miroku got a hold of the Necklace swiping it from Raijin's neck… Inuyasha tried to finished his attempt in killing Raijin but had tricked him as well and using Iron reaver soul stealer and just hit him than jumped back…

Raijin was dripping in blood from his stomach…When Inuyasha saw Miroku holing the necklace…Raijin did not turn back into human, he stayed the way he was…

Miroku: Wh…why are you not human I have got the necklace from your neck…

Raijin: You fool….I am not human…I am a demon …Can you not see..

Inuyasha: How were you able to cross over the portal with the goddess around…

Raijin: With many of my other powers, I have the power to be whom ever I want…therefore had tricked the goddess for bringing me here…

Miroku: You would have got rejected from the portal… how did you enter…?

I was running away from a demon who was in a baboon mask…he wanted me to do his bidding but I did not accept…he came after me with a swarm of insects but were too many, therefore I ran away…than I fell in the mystic river and had gotten wet…the goddess had seen me after I had gotten out and away from the river and assumed I was human as I had disguised myself as a human from the demon…the goddess Izanami was kind enough to help me with my problem and brought me here and as soon as I had entered the portal… I found a portal that had showed my desire…the goddess saw what I wanted and had tried to cast me out with her necklace and knew I must have her power and without her expecting it I had turned back to who I really was and stole her necklace to have such a place in my possession…

Miroku: Goddess Izanami how could a demon such as Raijin have gotten the necklace without protecting you…

Goddess Izanami: The necklace, which I possess, does not have a protected barrier around it…it has never been truly purified by a priestess I have been waiting but is not easy to find someone with that kind of power…

Miroku: You are in luck my lady….Kagome is the reincarnated of a priest she can purify your necklace...

Kagome: Yes, I will….

Miroku gave the necklace to Kagome and began to purify it…While Kagome was trying to do that Raijin tried to stop her…By running straight for her….

Inuyasha: Kagome….watch out….

Inuyasha running after Raijin and had just got to him before Raijin could touch Kagome…. Kagome quickly got out of the way in time for Inuyasha to tackle Raijin to the ground and punch him in the face….

Inuyasha: Don't you ever try to do that again….

Goddess Izanami: Oh, I see are Inuyasha and Kagome together….

Miroku: They do have feelings for one another but do not wish to admit it…

Inuyasha in the distance…

Inuyasha: I can hear you from here, you know…

Shippo: That still freaks me out that Inuyasha can hear that far…

Sango: Well he is a dog demon after all, so I guess you would expect that…

Miroku: Very true Sango…

Inuyasha sitting down like a child growling….

He got back up and stood right next to Miroku, Sango and Shippo yelling at them "ARE YOU GUYS DONE NOW" (The three are tiny and Inuyasha is larger) I do want to get this fight over and done with, without you guys bugging the hell out of me…

Inuyasha was very annoyed and transformed his Tetsusaiga …

Inuyasha ran towards Raijin…while Raijin held his own weapon out to defend himself….

Inuyasha held the Tetsusaiga in both his hands and stopped….

Inuyasha: Ready….DIE…..WIND SCAR…..Inuyasha unleashed the swords power…

Kagome had finished purifying the goddess's necklace and gave it to her….

The power of the Tetsusaiga started going towards the others…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Inuyasha did not know it would go that far and had tried to reach them all in time….The goddess put her necklace on

Goddess Izanami: Stand behind me quickly

The necklace made a barrier around them all and had protected them safely….

Kagome: I am so glad that worked…

Goddess Izanami: You Inuyasha….

Inuyasha looking at them with big eyes….and worried…

Goddess Izanami: If you truly love this young woman, you should not swing your sword around like a toy….

If Kagome did not finish purifying my necklace, we would have all died by your hand…

Kagome blushing

Inuyasha: Now wait a minute I do not….

Goddess Izanami: Silence….And casted Inuyasha out of the Mystic place…

Goddess Izanami: Thank you all for coming to my rescue and thank you Kagome…for purifying my necklace…

Miroku grabbed the goddess's hand….No thank you my lady for saving us all…You are truly powerful and beautiful….

Sango grabbed Miroku by the ear and pulled him back….giving him an evil look

Sango: Give it up Miroku…

Goddess Izanami: Ha-ha, you are too kind Miroku…but you should not show flattery around your lover….

Sango blushing…

Sango: What…?

Miroku: Oh yes you are very right…I am sorry Sango…putting his arms around her and apologizing….

Sango slapped Miroku across the face….

Goddess Izanami: I am truly sorry I thought you both were lover's…

Being in here with humans let me see portals of desire and hate…

Everyone got curious of what she had seen or did see….

Goddess Izanami: Do any of you like to solve your problems while you are still here…It will help…

Miroku: Thanks for the offer but we must be going…. (Miroku waving his hand and smiling)…

Goddess Izanami: Oh please do, for saving my life…

Miroku: I am not afraid of what might happen to me and that is being sucked into my own wind tunnel….

Goddess Izanami: This place is not only about how you might and might not end up…it will also give you, your own experience even if it is not real…you will find the truth in your own desire and fear and no matter how you would look at it, you will always be remembered by those you have helped and by those who you know and love, please all of you remember that…

I do believe that all of you do have everything sorted out but having it bottled up inside and seeing it are two different things…Take it from your friend Inuyasha…The goddess glared at Kagome…..

Kagome gave her a shocked look and a look of interest…

Kagome: "What does she mean by that?''. Is Inuyasha hiding something from me?

Miroku: Please do tell us about Inuyasha…

Goddess Izanami: I do not believe that is a wise decision, your friend does have a bad temper and he will not leave you alone, if I told you…

Sango: Not your concern Miroku… (Giving him a cold stare) - (Miroku) o_0

Miroku: Never mind. Forget that I even mentioned it…

Sango: Sounds like a good idea…

After that short time, they headed back from where they entered…

Inuyasha: What took your time…do you know how long I have been waiting…

Kagome: Sit boy…

BANG Inuyasha went into the ground…

Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha and Shippo started to get ready to leave…

Kagome speaking with the goddess…

Goddess Izanami: He cares about you very much…he will tell you what he has to say in time…and smiled….

Kagome: You think so…?

Goddess Izanami: I know so…Please be safe….

Kagome: mm… Thank you….goodbye…Take care…

Sango, Miroku and Shippo also said their goodbye…Inuyasha walking with his arms crossed and not saying a word….

Thank you once again for helping me… than disappeared into thin air…


End file.
